Welcome to the mall
by rosebud171
Summary: Air date: 8/12/10 S1ep1 Coming from an isolated Asian country to settle into a new life in North America. Kind hearted emo girl Mika Lee discovers new things such as teen drama, cell phones, shopping, crushes and most importantly friendship.
1. Introduction

This is my 1st 6teen story featuring fan characters of mine. This story will be like a TV series with a couple of TV seasons and episodes to go with it. The episodes are 6teen fan fictions but you get the point. This fan fiction series is called 6teen: Next Generation. It's a sequel to 6teen featuring all new characters. However the original 6teen gang will make a couple of camos here and there in some episodes but there not 16 anymore there in there 20's and out of college.

The Clones, Wayne, Ron Rent-a-cop and Coach Halder will be in the series however some of them will appear differently and some will look the same from 6teen. Season 1 takes place in 2010 and the pilot episode takes place in mid-August. We're also about to start but before we do. Here's a little something about the 6teen gang and what happened to them years later.

When Nikki left it was hard for the gang to take in but eventually over time they learned to accept that there best friend is gone. In 2006 when they graduated at 18-years-old the college they all got accepted in was way too far away from the Galleria Mall eventually they had to quit their jobs because of how far the college was.

When they started their Fresh men year in college at 19 Nikki had moved back to start school. Everyone couldn't be happier to learn that there longtime friend has returned. In 2009 at 22-years-old they graduated college and were off on their own.

Nikki and Jonesy have been dating for a few years and live together. They have a nice apartment and their very happy together. Jonesy would still flirt with the nearest chick that walked his way like he did at 16. Nikki learned to accept that and wouldn't be as annoyed like she used to be. She learned that's just the way he is and she can't do much about that except sack him a couple times.

Nikki works in a Bible college part time and is a part of an organization called 'Global Public'. Global Public is an organization that helps the environment and travels around the world to help those in need. Nikki has been enjoying that very much. Nikki over the years has learn to be a little more nicer toward people but that doesn't mean she's gone completely nice (Like in the episode Employee of the mouth)

She still has her 'I don't take sh!t from anyone' attitude.

Jonesy has a job as a waiter at a South Western grill and is surprisingly really good at it. That's the only job Jonesy doesn't screw up in. Often times he comes home really late at night but he manages his work hours so he and Nikki can have time to be with each other so the both of them won't always be working. Jonesy's a little bit more mature now that he's older and is out in the real world working full time. But he's still that cocky stud muffin everyone knows and loves.

Caitlin has started her own fashion line called 'Cate'. She attended at fashion course in college and has made dozens and dozens garments. The line has made tons of money and is selling like hot cakes. Caitlin has learned not to be such a flirt but often times she'll pull a move with a guy she likes. She's also learned if that she does that too much she'll come off as a complete slut to some women. Caitlin has gained a lot of confidence over the years and is very successful with her clothing line.

Wyatt owns a music store he named 'Spirt Music'. It's really a big success. Wyatt and Marlowe broke up a while ago because the band all went their separate ways after junior year of college. Wyatt rented his own place not too long ago. Wyatt's taking a break from girls for a while he just wants to focus on his business and his other interests. Wyatt's a bit more laid back but he's still the same old Wyatt everyone knows.

Jen's achieving her dream to be a professional snow boarder. She lives up in the mountains to live close to the snow. She's a professional snow boarder in training. She's attending a program to become a professional snowboarder. She takes part in the program by training new recruits while trying to learn herself. Jen hasn't change that much over the years but she's more athletic now she's up in the mountain's learning to snow board.

And finally Jude he's a manager at a restaurant. The restaurant's more of a buffet than anything else. He's one of the youngest managers in history to manage a restaurant. Jude's also a professional skate boarder. He still has time to skate around and just lay back and relax. Jude hasn't change that much over the years. But he's serious about being manager and takes his job seriously.

The mall has changed some over the years to. It has some new stores and the amusement park's a lot bigger. Since the gang doesn't work at the mall anymore there's a new gang settling in. These guys have grown up with each other but the main character of our series is coming from North Korea. She's a little shy, kinda quiet and emo but with a kind heart. Her name is Mika. Mika Lee. Just in case you if you wanna know how her name is pronounced. It's "My"-ca not "Me"-ca. The "I" in her name is silent.

Mika isn't that stereotyped emo kid where she's always depressed, cuts her wrists and hates the world. She smiles and laughs like everyone else but the reason why she's kinda depressed almost all the time is because she lives in a country where you're forced to obey the all-knowing leader Kim Jong II. Thinking he's the greatest and there savior and if you don't obey they'll be consequences.

How would you feel growing up in a place where you weren't allowed to speak your mind and you're forced to think that this monster was your hero? Wouldn't that make you depressed? That's how Mika feels all the time. But now Mika's family is moving to North America. She couldn't be more happier to finally get out of her prison camp that was her home land. Mika just wants to be a regular teenage girl. And now she finally can.

Thank you for reading this 1st part of the series. Now on with the story/show.

Sorry if this seemed kinda long but I thought you'd wanna know what happened to the 6teen gang and a little history about the main heroin of the series. You'll get to know a lot more of her and the other oc's of mine in the series. Enjoy!


	2. Leaving my psycho country

Here's the 1st part of the episode I hope you enjoy and also a little part of this is in Korean. I used Google Translate for this part. If it seems incorrect I'm sorry.

**(6teen theme song plays with the 6teen: Next Generation crew)**

_**Gotta make the good times last**_

**(Title sentence comes into place)**

A 16-year-old Korean girl stood in place of what use to be her bedroom. Everything was empty except for a window in the middle of the wall. She stood there with a light purple rolling suit case. Her names Mika Lee, She's moving to Canada with her mother and her 10-year-old sister Ellen. Mika couldn't be happier then to finally get out of this psycho country that is her homeland.

Her home land is North Korea and she lives in Pyongyang in a small apartment in an apartment complex. Mika's brown eyes looked around her room it looked so different with all the stuff being boxed up and taken away.

Mika's outfit was a black tank top that said 'Sum 41' in teal colored writing she had a small purple belt with a teal ripped up mini skirt underneath she wore these lavender/light purple colored capri leggings. Her shoes were tall teal sneaker boots and she wore a spiked choker around her neck. Mika's arm warmers are black and teal striped that showed off her black painted nails. The beanie on her head is grey with a small teal skull on the left side.

She has long black hair with teal streaks her emo hair covered her right eye some. Her makeup was black eyeliner on the waterline of her eyes, a purplish-pinkish primrose colored eyeliner on her lids and her eyelashes matched her teal lips. She also had piercings on her face. She has two small rings on her left eyebrow, a stud on her nose, and on her bottom lip. She also had two pierced ears on both ears. She has two small hoops but there covered by her hair. You only see them when she either tucks her hair behind her ears or when she puts her hair up.

"Mika ulineun tteonal pil-yo". Her sister said (Mika were about to leave). "Naneun balo geogieiss-eul geos-ida". Mika said (I'll be right there). Mika and Ellen trotted down stairs with their roller suitcase clumping behind. They came outside where there mom was with their car and a moving van behind it. "Yeoja e ol". Their mother said (Come on girls). Mika and her little sister climbed into the car. Mika's mother started the engine and they drove to the Pyongyang Sunan International Airport.

Mika looked out the window and took one last look at Pyongyang from the car window. It was 6:45 am it was still kinda dark. It also felt cold to Mika that is. It was the middle of August but to Mika it felt cold. "Are you alright dear"? Mika's mother asked. "Yeah I'm fine mom". Mika said.

Mika speaks fluent English and Korean when she's out in public she speaks Korean when she's at home she speaks English. "I can't wait to get out of this prison cell"! Ellen said in excitement. "Keep your voice down"! Their mom said fearing a civilian would hear her child. "We're in the car how can anyone hear us"? Mika asked. "…..Oh I guess your right". Their mom said a bit embarrassed. Mika and Ellen laughed at their mom's silly mistake. Once they arrived at the airport they unloaded their luggage from the trunk. Once they stepped inside they went into the normal routine that you usually go through in an airport.

While waiting for the flight Mika spotted two large picture frames of Kim Jong II. Mika glared at the brain washing dictator. "How could anyone think this monster is a god"? Mika whispered to herself. Ellen blew a raspberry at the two portraits of the dictator. Mika giggled at her little sis, she secretly when no was looking gave Kim Jong II the middle finger.

She didn't care she was moving anyway what are they gonna do? Throw her in jail? Well for a crime like that they could. But no one saw so it doesn't matter. The flight was called for North America and it was finally time to leave. Mika and her sister sat in the middle back row. "Mika"? Ellen asked. "Yeah"? Mika asked. "What will North America be like"? She asked. "It can't all that different from America. I heard North America has a lot of snow in the winter and the trees are filled maple syrup". Mika said.

"Maple syrup"? Ellen asked. "We get to have freedom and say whatever we want without others telling us to keep our mouths shut". Mika said. "What do you want to be when we arrive in North America"? Ellen asked. "I just wanna be a regular teenage girl. I also wanna get a job at a mall of some sort. What do you wanna do baby sister"? Mika asked. "I just wanna be a regular 10-year-old kid. I wanna have friends to play with and go to a public school". Ellen said.

"Sounds great and the best part is we won't have to be brainwashed zombie minions obeying…..know who". Mika said. By you know she was talking about Kim Jong II. Mika grew up in a society where you're brainwashed into thinking that Kim Jong II was your savior and if you don't follow or obey there would severe consequences. Mika's mother raised her and her sister differently.

Their mother told them the evils and horror of Kim Jong II and what kind of a man he really was. She raised them well. The media portrays him as a kind honest man but Mika didn't buy one bit of it. "We'll be find you'll see". Mika smiled at her sister. Ellen smiled back at her big sister.

Ellen wore a fluffy pink hoodie with a red t-shirt and a beige colored mini skirt with a pair of magenta knee high socks and a pair of black boots with a small pink flower on the lower sides. Ellen from a distance looks like's she's in the 2nd grade or maybe in Kindergarten.

The plane took off Mika took one last look at North Korea from her window seat the next thing she knew she was up 50 feet off the ground and in the air riding a giant metal tube. Mika kept thinking about what Canada would be like. Will it be nice? Will it smell good? Will the trees really be filled with maple syrup? All these questions and more swam around Mika's head.

Mika enjoyed going on her first plane ride it felt really soothing and nice. The food wasn't all that bad but not great. Only two things that weren't fun on this ride was a baby two seat's behind her screaming its head. Mika was starting to a migraine from the baby's consist whining and crying. The second thing that wasn't great was the fact that her foot fell asleep and started to feel a little jet lagged. She decided to take a couple of laps up and down the aisle to regain life back to her sleepy sift foot. They also showed an inflight movie. The movie was _Marley and Me._

Mika thought it was cute. Ellen really liked it since she loves puppies. Mika wouldn't take living with the world's worst dog in the world. Ellen would probably adore him no matter what he does. Her mother wouldn't tolerate that kind of dog or any dog for that matter. Mika's mother doesn't like dogs she's more of a cat person.

If they bought a trouble making dog like that in her house Mika's mom would go ballistic. At the end she cried a lot when they put Marley down. Even though Mika has never had a pet it hit her deep in the heart. That night Mika fell asleep with a blanket and a pillow with her sister sleeping on her shoulder while wearing a sleep mask on her eyes.

The next day it was a little after 7 am the warm sunrise greeted Mika threw the window. Mika lifted the sleep mask off her eyes and gave a small sleepy smile at the beautiful sunrise. Mika stretched her arms and yawn trying wake herself up. Out the window Mika saw a beautiful mixture of pink/red shades with a light orange shade thrown in topped off with warmed colored fluffy clouds. The clouds reminded her of rainbow sherbet ice cream.

"This is it freedom". Mika smiled.

End of chapter 1 hope you enjoy so far. Will Canada be what Mika expected? Or will it be something else? Find out.


	3. So this is Canada?

Mika and her family stepped off the plane and stepped into the airport. They were in Toronto, Ontario. Mika looked around she didn't expect Canada to look like this. She peeked out the window and saw the shinning sun. She thought Canada would have snow. "So this is Canada"? Mika asked. "Mika"! Her mom called. "Coming"! Mika said walking over to her mother and sister.

Once everyone got their luggage the car was their waiting for them outside. They drove off to their new house. Once they drove up to their drive way. The girls looked shocked and amazed about how big there new house looks. "Come on you to". Their mom said. Mika and Ellen got out of the car eager to see what their new house looks like inside. Once Mika stepped inside she was speechless. It was big and lovely. It's bigger then there old rundown apartment back in Pyongyang and much nicer to.

"Wow it's beautiful". Mika said amazed. "Is this a mansion"? Ellen asked. "Oh no there much bigger and a lot more fancier then this". Mika said. "Mika"? Ellen asked. "Yeah"? She said. "Why isn't there any snow? I thought North America was supposed to have snow". Ellen said. "Only in the winter but in some parts it snows all the time". Mika said. Ellen was speechless. How could there be snow all the time?

The idea to her just sounded crazy. "Really"? Ellen asked in surprise. Mika grinned at her little sister. "Mika! Ellen! Can you help with bringing in furniture"?! Their mom called out. "Okay"! They both said. The moving vans have come with the furniture for the new house. After a couple of hours of moving heavy and back breaking furniture all 3 of them were tired and hungry. Since mom is too tired to cook anything they decided to go out for pizza.

Mika has never been out to dinner before. French fries and hamburgers weren't rare in North Korea. There was even a fast food joint back in Pyongyang but Mika's mother was very strict about eating greasy junk food. So for Mika this felt very different. They arrived at a pizza parlor called 'Classic Way Pizza'. Mika and family sat a window booth. Mika looked around at the scenery.

"It feels really weird eating out". Mika said looking around. "But it sure is fun"! Ellen said all excited. "This should be an interesting dining experience". Mom said. "Mommy how come we never go out to eat back home"? Ellen asked. "The thought of it just sounds pointless". Their mom said. "But why"? Ellen asked. "Mom doesn't want us to be fat pigs". Mika grinned. "Mika"! Their mother snapped. "I just think that the thought of going somewhere else for sharing a meal with family and friends just seems like a waste of time. However since we are in a new country we can do every once in a while". Their mother said.

When they ordered drinks Mika and Ellen got soda's while mom got an ice tea. Ellen got a grape soda while Mika got an orange soda. Every time Mika takes a sip of the sweet orangey substance she gets tingled at the ice cold bubbly fizzy liquid that touches her lips and tongue. The last time Mika had tried soda she was 6-years-old and it was cola.

She loved it so much she loved the sweet fizzy bubbles. Her father had got it for her. Mika begin to feel sad a little inside thinking about her dad. "Mika"? Her mom asked. "Yes"? Mika asked snapping back to reality. "Are you alright"? She asked. "Yeah I'm cool I was just thinking about…something". Mika said. "Was it your father"? She asked. Mika nodded her head sadly. "Don't be sad he would want us to be happy". She smiled trying to cheer up her sad daughter. "Yeah sissy don't be sad be happy"! Ellen said trying to cheer her big sister up. Mika smiled at both of them. "Hey look our food's here". Mika said. A large tray of cheese and pepperoni pizza was placed on the table steaming hot. Ellen looked confused. "What's this"? Ellen asked. "It's pizza". Mika said. "It's kinda messy". Ellen said.

"Pizza's supposed to be really good it originated from Italy later it came to North America and the U.S. but be careful it's really hot". Mika said. Ellen blew on her slice to cool it down. Once Ellen took a bite of the cheese pizza she fell in love with it. "I like it"! Ellen smiled.

Mika and her family scarfed the pizzas on the tray. They seem to really like it. After Mika's mother paid the bill they went back home. It was time for bed next Monday Mika and Ellen start school. Mika starts the 10th grade and Ellen starts the 4th grade. Back in North Korea their mother home schooled them. She didn't want to send them to a brain washing school that teaches you to worship the all mighty leader.

But this time was different they were in Canada now they can do whatever they wanted. They were happy they were free.

End of this chapter hope your enjoying so far. In the next one you'll get to see the other characters. Until then see you next time ;)


	4. Getting to know you

It was Monday morning 7:30 am today Mika and her sister start school. "Mika time to get up". Her mother said. "Mmm why"? Mika asked half awake. "Because today you and your sister start school". She said. Mika shot up from her pillow. "Oh yeah I forget". Mika said sluggishly crawling out of bed. Mika's mother walked over to Ellen's room to wake her up. "Ellen dear time to wake up". Her mother said. Ellen ignored her and rolled to the side of the bed. "Mom I got this". Mika smirked. "What are you going to do dear"? She asked.

Mika pulled out an air horn and held near her sister's sleeping head. "You might wanna cover your ears". Mika grinned. Her mother covered ears while she placed one hand on her left ear and closed her eyes. Mika blew the air horn with her finger it made an ear bleeding noise. That woke Ellen right up it even threw her on the ground. Mika laughed while Ellen glared at her. "You should've seen your face". Mika laughed. "That wasn't funny Mika that really hurt my ear drums". Ellen glared.

"Alright girls that's enough go get dressed and then come down stairs for breakfast". Their mom said. "Okay". They said. 

Mika and Ellen got dressed after breakfast they got their backpacks and schools supplies. They climbed into their mother's car and drove off to school.

Mika stared out the window of the front seat thinking what school would be like. She and her sister have always been home schooled so this will be interesting. "Do you know where to go for your schedule Mika"? Her mom asked. "Mika"? Her mom asked. "Hm? Yes I do". Mika said. The car pulled up to Pine Stone High.

It was a large building with school buses pulling up and students walking around into the building. "Bye Mom". Mika said. "Goodbye dear have a great 1st day. Make friends". Her mom said. "Bye big sissy". Ellen said. Mika waved goodbye to her family. She carried her bag inside and was amazed. She'd never been inside a school before it was big and fascinating. But the question was how was everyone supposed to find their way?

But the most important question was. Where the heck was the attendance office? Mika wondered around for a few seconds asking random strangers where it was but they just ignored or didn't see her. "Great now what"? Mika asked herself. Mika felt a strong push on her back which made her fall to the ground. "Welcome to Pine Stone new girl"! A jerky male voice shouted.

Mika glared at him as she tried to get up. "Hey are you okay"? A female voice asked offering a hand. Mika looked up and a saw girl. The girl was shorter then she was and she appeared to be Goth. The girl's name was Hayley Masterson she's Jen Masterson's little sister. Hayley wore a grey plaid mini skirt with fishnet stocking and black high top lace less Converse. She had large blue eyes and brown hair that came down to her waist. Her lips were black with two fake vampire fangs that poked out which made her pale skin look spooky.

She had thick black eyeliner in her water line which made her blue eyes look dramatic. Her top was a black sleeveless hoodie with a skull on the front. She had fishnet sleeves and armored rings on each finger and a black choker with a safety pin as a jem that hanged off. "Yeah I'm fine". Mika said taking Hayley's hand. "Sorry about those guy's. Their real jerks". Hayley said.

"Are you new"? Hayley asked. "Yeah I'm a transfer". Mika said. "From where"? Hayley asked. "North Korea". Mika said. Hayley stopped for a minute in shock.

"Woah really"? Hayley asked. Mika nodded her head. "Do you need any help"? Hayley asked. "Actually I'm trying to find where the attendance office is". Mika said. "I'll take you there". Hayley said. "Thanks a lot". Mika said. "No problem". Hayley said. "My name's Hayley by the way". Hayley said. "I'm Mika". Mika said. Hayley guided Mika to where the attendance office was to get her schedule. "Here you go deary". Said an ancient woman that worked in the office.

"Thank you". Mika said. Mika took a look at her schedule and saw where she needed to go first. Her first class said. **P1 Science- Ms. Hollis. **Once Mika stepped inside her home room the teacher introduced her to the class saying that they have a new student joining the class from a foreign country. Mika sat in the back row behind two other kids. Mika just sat back and listened the whole class. The first 3 classes was a complete blur to her.

After her third class it was time for lunch. Mika headed to the cafeteria. While getting her bag lunch she runs into Hayley again. "Oh hi". Mika said. "Hello again". Hayley said. "Wanna come sit with us"? Hayley asked Mika. "Us"? Mika asked. "Me and my friend Sam". Hayley said. "Oh sure I'd love to". Mika said. "Great let me just get my lunch and I can show you where we sit". Hayley said. "Okay". Mika said.

Once Hayley got her lunch she guided Mika to where she and her friend sit for lunch. "Hi Sam". Hayley said. "Hey Hayley". Sam said. That was Sam Williams she is Wyatt's baby sister. Sam was African American with brown eyes and long black hair that looked like a weave but it's not it's her real hair.

She's 18-years-old and a Senior. Sam was also pretty tall too. Sam's outfit was a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a belt with a belt buckle, her shoes were sandals. The strap that went across her feet were red while the shoes were a tanish color. She also wore a pink jacket. At the hem, bottom of the jacket and at the end of the sleeves were white and light blue striped cuffs.

"Sam this is Mika she's new here". Hayley said. "Hi". Mika said shyly. "Hi there it's nice to meet you". Sam greeted. Mika sat down with Hayley and Sam. Mika seemed to be pretty shy about talking to them. "So Mika how are you liking Pine Stone High so far"? Sam asked. "It's different". She said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"What school did you come from"? Sam asked. "I didn't". Mika said. "Were you home schooled"? Sam asked. "Yeah my mom home schooled me and my little sister". She said. "Do you live around here"? Sam asked. "I just moved here from Pyongyang North Korea". Mika said. "Wow really"? Sam asked in disbelief. Mika nodded her head. "What's wrong"? Hayley asked. "Nothing it's just that…..back in my country I never had friends growing up.

The reason mom home schooled me and my sister is because she didn't want us to learn to worship Kim Jong II the dictator of my home land. I've never told anyone this if I did there could be severe consequences if I wasn't taught to love and worship the devil he is". Mika said feeling like she was gonna cry.

Sam and Hayley began to feel sorry for the new girl. She has a really tough life in Pyongyang. They wanted to make her feel welcome. "Hey don't worry you're a new country and you can say whatever you want". Hayley smiled. Mika looked up. "Yeah and you got two new friends to talk to and share with. You can eat lunch with us every day". Sam smiled. "Thanks girls". Mika said smiling a bit.

Mika never had friends or anyone to talk in North Korea besides her mother or her sister. She was glad that she at least made two. After 3 more classes the day was finally done. Mika walked outside to the front where she was surrounded by other kids trying to get out of the school building. Mika spotted her mother in the car and walked toward it.

"Hello dear". Mika's mother said. "Hi mom". Mika said. "How was your first day"? She asked. "Fine". Mika said. "Did you make any new friends"? Her mother asked. "Yeah two". Mika said. "That's great were they nice to you"? She asked. "Yes". Mika said. "I'm glad you had a great first day". Her mother said. "Me too". She smiled.

End of this chapter hope your enjoying so far. Don't go away there's more 6teen: Next Generation coming your way.


	5. Call me

Mika's first week of school flew by pretty fast it was finally Friday. She was happy she made it through this week. She was also happy to have made two new friends to talk to. She was feeling more confident to talk to them about things she's never told anyone before not even her own mom or sister.

She's also learned a lot about them.

Hayley has two older sisters, one little sister and three step brothers. Her two older sisters are Jen and Courtney Masterson. Hayley's the opposite of Jen. She's a lot more chilled. She's really into horror movies and anime. Her favorite anime is _Blood +_. When she was younger she watched it almost all the time.

Her little sister Emma Masterson Jr. everyone calls her E.J. is 7-years-old and is a second grader. She looks a lot like Hayley only her skins not quite as pale as hers. She also really likes to belly dance. She likes to belly dance to gothic music such as _Tori Amos, Azam Ali _and _Evanescence_.

Her 3 step brothers have moved out and so have her older sister's. It's just her and her little sister now at home. In 2004 when Jen was working at The Penalty Box at the time she was 9-years-old and in the 3rd grade.

Sam is Wyatt's kid sister. Sam met Hayley when she was in the 1st grade and Sam at the time was in the 3rd grade. They meet on the playground at a park. Some kids were making fun of Hayley's pale skin and shyness. Sam stepped in and stood up to those bullies.

They've been best friends ever since.

Sam has her brother's musical pipes. Sam has a really wonderful singing voice. The first song she sang was _God help the outcast's _from the movie _Hunchback of Notre Dome _and she was only 4. Sam's like her brother in some ways but she's quite as uptight as he is.

Plus Sam hates coffee. She understood why her big brother obsessed over that disgusting strong flavored beverage. But she likes Frappuccino's.

Sam doesn't really play guitar either she just sings. She works at Claire's at the Galleria Mall and Hayley works at Hot Topic. Those are two new stores that came to The Galleria Mall in 2008. Hayley has worked at Hot Topic for over a year and Sam has worked at Claire's since she was 16.

When Wyatt was working at the Mall she was 11 and in the 5th grade.

"Hey girls"? Mika asked. "Yeah"? Sam and Hayley asked. "I was wondering about this". Mika said taking out a help wanted ad from her pocket. It was a help wanted ad for the Penalty Box.

"I found this in a magazine this morning. Do you know a store called The Penalty Box"? Mika asked. "Yeah I've been in there a couple of times". Sam said.

"Why do you ask"? Hayley asked. "Well I've been wanting to get a job at the mall and I thought this would be a starter and since you guys both work there I figured you'd know something like this". Mika said.

"Do you have any way to get there"? Sam asked. "No not really". Mika said.

"I could take you there". Sam said. "What"? Mika asked. "I could drive you to the mall. I know we just met but I'm willing to help out a new friend". Sam said.

"Okay but I'll have to ask my mom". Mika said. "Do you have a cell phone"? Sam asked. Mika shook her head.

"Do they have Wi-Fi or cell phones in North Korea"? Hayley asked. "We have very limited access to the internet in Pyongyang and our cell phones are very different than the ones in the U.S. If you want a cell phone it'd have to be for a government reason". Mika said.

"You're in Canada now dude you're free to do whatever you like as long as it's not illegal". Hayley said. Mika smiled at her two new friends. Hayley and Sam both wrote there phone numbers on small slips of paper and gave them to Mika.

"What are these"? Mika asked. "Our phone numbers so you can call us". Sam said. Mika exchanged her phone number with Hayley and Sam. She's never done this before it felt pretty good.

The bell rang for class. Everyone in the cafeteria got up to leave. "Call me tonight to see if it's okay with your mom alright"? Sam asked. "Sure thing. Bye Sam". Mika said.

"Bye". Sam said leaving. "Bye Mika". Hayley said leaving to.

That night at dinner Mika had ask her mom about Sam picking her up to the mall and try and get a job there.

"I don't know dear. We've only been in this country for a week and a half". She said. "Don't worry mom it's not like I'm gonna join a gang or anything". Mika said. "But it just sounds odd". She said. "I know it's a little out of the ordinary but it's nothing bad I swear". Mika said.

Her mother thought about this. It couldn't hurt to hang out with a few friends at the mall.

"Well…okay". Her mom said. "Yay thanks mom". Mika said happy. "You're welcome dear". She said.

Mika picked up the phone in the living room and dialed Sam's phone number and waited. All she heard was a dialing buzzing sound.

"Hello"? An adult female voice asked. It must be Sam's mother. "Hi is Sam there"? Mika asked. "One sec". She said.

Mika heard Sam's mother put her hand on the speaker. She could somewhat hear her voice saying. _'Sam someone's on the phone for you'!_

"Hello"? Sam asked over the phone. "Hi Sam it's me". Mika said. "Hey Mika what's up"? Sam asked.

"My mom said yes". Mika said. "Awesome I'll come and pick you up. Where do you live"? Sam asked.

"Forest Grove Hills, Cedric Blvd. My address is 3016". She said. "Okay great wrote it all down I'll come by at noon". She said.

"Okay great thanks bye". Mika said. "Bye". Sam said. Mika hanged up the phone. She smiled to herself she's glad she came to this country. "Was that one of your friends"? Her mother asked. "Um hm". Mika nodded.

"I'm glad you're making friends Mika". Her mother smiled. "Me too". Mika smiled.

End of this chapter. Sorry for the late update but it's here now and I'm off for Thanksgiving break. So I'll try and update as much as I can.


	6. Meeting some new people

The next day was Saturday Mika was pretty nervous about going to the mall to find that job at The Penalty Box. Mika's never had a job before she wanted to make a good first impression.

After breakfast Mika got a call from Sam. "Hello"? Mika answered. "Hey Mika". Sam said. "Hi Sam". Mika said.

"I'm gonna be a little late I'm gonna pick up Hayley to". Sam said. "Okay cool. Listen I hope I'm not being a burden or anything am I"? She asked.

"Oh no it's totally cool". Sam said. "Are you sure"? Mika asked. "Yeah its fine I like to help out new people". Sam said. "Okay see you later then". Mika said. "Bye". Sam said hanging up.

Later Mika sat on the couch and watched TV. She was watching Chill TV. What was playing was a rerun of _Sweet 16._ It was an old one. Sweet 16 apparently got cancelled after 4 seasons. It was really blowing in the ratings.

"_I should never have stolen you away from Caitlin! You too totally deserve each other"!_ Tricia said angrily.

"I don't know who this Caitlin person is but this girl has major issues. I bet she's homeless living on the streets because of the way she treated Caitlin". Mika said predicting Tricia's unfortunateness. Outside Mika heard a car phone beeping.

Mika looked outside and saw Sam's car. Sam waved and so did Mika.

"Mom I'm going to the mall with my friends". Mika said. She'd never thought she'd say something like that. "Okay honey be good and be safe". Her mother replied back. Mika walked outside toward Sam's car.

Sam's car was blue and it's a 2010 Kia. "Hi Mika ready to go"? Sam asked. "Yeah I'm ready". She said. Mika climbed in the back seat there she saw Hayley in the front. "Hiya". Hayley said. "Hey". Mika said.

Once Sam climbed in she started the engine. "Ready"? Sam asked. "Yep". Mika said. With that being said Sam started driving. Mika looked around the back seat it felt weird being in someone else's car.

"You have a very nice car Sam". Mika said. "Thanks my parents got it for me for my 18th birthday". Sam said. "I don't really have a car or a driver's license". Mika said.

"That's okay neither do I". Hayley said. "I'm kinda scared to drive". Mika said. "Don't worry you'll be ready someday it may be hard at first but once you had experience you'll get the hang of it". Sam smiled.

"What if you don't get it the first time"? Mika asked. "You can still take the driving test again but it takes a few months to do it again". Hayley said. "Did you take a driver's test"? Mika asked.

"No but maybe someday if I'm willing enough I'll take it". Hayley said. The drive to the mall was pretty quiet until they stopped at a red light. The radio was on and the song that was playing was _Here Comes the sun_ by _The Beatles._ Sam was singing along but didn't realize that Mika and Hayley were listening.

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it's alright. Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter little darling it's feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it's alright". Sam sang.

Mika has never heard anything like it she loved the way Sam sang. "You have a beautiful voice Sam". Mika said. Sam's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "Oh…thank you Mika". Sam said a bit embarrassed.

Mika could tell Sam was feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry did I"? Mika asked. "It's okay Sam gets a little embarrassed when other people hear her sing to herself you didn't do anything". Hayley said. "That's good to know". Mika said.

All 3 of them heard a loud car honk from an angry driver telling them that the light is green and they can go. "Alright already we're going! Prick. " Sam said annoyed.

They drove up to the Galleria Mall and parked in the front. The girls walked inside. Upon entering Mika was amazed at how big and massive the mall looked. It was even bigger than the school hall way. "Mika"? Hayley asked. "Yes"? Mika said.

"Me and Sam have to go to work do you know where to go"? Hayley asked. "Not really". Mika said.

Sam gave Mika a map of the mall to help her get to where she needs to go. "Here take this. It can help". Sam said. It was a small map of the mall it showed the food court, the mall foundation, the amusement park and the stores. There all labeled in numbers and letters.

The labels were F-112 or D-4110. The food court was colored orange, the amusement park was magenta, the stores were a pale mint green color and the foundation was yellow. They were color coded to tell what was what.

"Thanks it seems pretty useful". Mika said. "Sorry we have to leave you like this girl". Sam said. "It's okay don't worry about it". Mika said.

"That map should help if doesn't ask someone who works here I'm sure they can help to". Hayley said leaving with Sam. Mika was left by the foundation with the small map of the Galleria Mall in her hands.

"Okay I can do this how hard can it be"? Mika asked.

An hour later Mika was really frustrated she couldn't find the Penalty Box anywhere. "Uh! This is so hard"! Mika said mad. She felt like Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ trying to find her way to the Emerald City. "Hayley said if the map doesn't work ask someone who works here". Mika said.

Mika looked up at a store sign it read 'The Khaki Barn'. "The Khaki Barn it's worth a try maybe someone in here can help". Mika said. Mika entered The Khaki Barn and looked to see if anyone was here. The Khaki Barn looked the same as it always did. It really hasn't changed that much in the past 6 years.

"Can I help you"? A girl asked. The girl was Asian and was really short for a 16-year-old but her size actually made her look adorable. She had brown eyes with long black hair. Her eye shadow looked really natural with eyeliner in her waterlines with mascara and a glossy pale pink lip.

She wore black nail polish and on her right wrist she wore a black and green checkered bracelet. Her outfit was a green t-shirt that said 'This is my lucky shirt' in white writing with two white clovers on the top and bottom where the sentence starts and ends. She also wore light washed jeans and a pair of low top black Converse.

She was Michelle Wong Nikki's baby sis. Michelle looked younger then she actually was from a distance she actually looks 12. "Um hi I'm trying to find a store called The Penalty Box do you happen to know where that is because this map is really useless". Mika said.

"Yeah I'll take you there". Michelle said. Michelle was about to walk out with Mika until she heard her manager call out to her.

"Michelle"! Chrissy snapped. "Aw crud". Michelle said. "What do you think you're doing"? Chrissie sneered. "Nowhere just showing this girl where The Penalty Box is". Michelle said. "Hurry back". Chrissy glared. "Yes mom". Michelle frowned.

They walked to The Penalty Box on the way Mika wondered who that was yelling at Michelle.

"Who was that yelling at you"? Mika asked. "My uptight manager Chrissy". Michelle said. "Uptight"? Mika asked. "She's always on my case and constantly scold's me". Michelle said. "Why"? Mika asked. "Well my big sister Nikki who use to work here use to drive Chrissie insane". Michelle said.

"So what's that gotta do with you"? Mika asked. "She thinks I'm bad just like her". Michelle said. "That's stupid". Mika said. "I know right"? Michelle said.

Chrissy hasn't changed at all over the years although she has changed in her face some. Not in a surgical kind of way but in a hormonal growth kind of way. She's 25-years-old and still manages The Khaki Barn that's impressive you've thought she'd be sick of it already.

While waking to The Penalty Box they run into two animal looking boys. Cat and dog to be more descriptive of how they look like. They were goofing off but they weren't watching where they were going and they accidentally bumped into the girls.

"Ow". Michelle said on the ground. "Sorry about that". Aaron said helping Michelle up. "Sorry we bumped into to you". Logan said offering his hand to Mika. Mika stared up at him like she was a lost puppy looking for love. She thought he was cute.

"Hey do you speak English"? Logan asked still offering his hand. "Sorry". Mika said embarrassed. Mika got up with embarrassed pink cheeks because she felt shy around Logan. Logan smiled a little he thought her shyness was kinda adorable. "Hey you're that new girl…..Meaca"? Logan asked pronouncing her name wrong.

"It's Mika". She said. "I see you know Michelle I'm Aaron and this knuckle head over here is Logan". Aaron grinned.

Aaron was African American with sky blue eyes and black hair. He's also a pitbull dog but he appears to be more human than canine. Aaron appeared to be shorter then Logan.

Aaron wore a layered blue short sleeve t-shirt with a black 5 on the front. He wore a pair of light washed jeans with black Vans and on his left wrist he wore a black wrist bracelet. Logan appeared to be a cat but like Aaron he appeared to be human to.

"I didn't know you guys worked here". Michelle said. "Well actually we're applying to get a job here". Aaron said. "So is Mika". Michelle said. "Really where"? Logan asked.

"At The Penalty Box. What about you"? Mika asked. "Underground Video". Logan said. "….Uh I'd rather not say it's too embarrassing". Aaron said. Logan gave a sly grin and said. "I'll give you a hint it rhymes with tacky". Logan grinned. "Dude don't"! Aaron said embarrassed.

"Is it The Khaki Barn"? Michelle asked. "Yep". Logan grinned. "Logan"! Aaron said angrily. 

Logan wore a yellow t-shirt with a black hoodie with the U.K. flag on the chest with a pair of jeans and black Converse low tops. Logan had black hair and brown eyes. The front of his hair had a bit of a spike to it which almost looked like a Mohawk.

"What's so bad about working at the Khaki Barn"? Mika asked. "You don't know the half of it sister". Aaron said. "It can't be that bad can it"? Mika asked. "Well". Aaron said but was cut off by a loud booming voice. "No refunds"! The voice shouted. A hockey stick was thrown in the air along with a frightened customer running out screaming.

The 4 of them turned around and saw The Penalty Box. " This is it I have to go or else Chrissy will shoot me if I'm not back soon". Michelle said going back to work. "Yeah we probably should go to nice to meet you Mika". Aaron said as he and Logan left.

Mika was left alone in front of The Penalty Box. She took a deep breath and said. "Well here goes nothing". She said and then stepped inside.

End of this chapter will Mika get the job? Find out in the next part see you there!


End file.
